halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Email Do you have an email I can contact you at? If so, please send an email message to hfspartan501@hotmail.com. Theres a few things I'd like to talk about. Role Play I was wondering how to start a roleplay, and if I'm even allowed to.--Lekgolo 23:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and Thanks for the deletion of my dumbass articles.(But I iz known az uberz Jerk!)Lekgolo 21:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sgt.johnson I'm scared. I just saw one of your killer moments on a banned user's talk page. I'm scared of you now :O Stel' Vadam 05:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Edit Overload No no, don't apologize to me. I was the one silly enough to do it. If I ever happen to go on an editing binge again, I'll be sure to mark them as "minor," and sorry for the trouble. --'SPARTAN' Talk 22:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Heralds of Chaos Something tells me Ajax is a troublemaker :S --Stel' Vadam 09:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Kilo/S-IVs That tells me he's another one of those people who go onto the PC while drunk...XD Stel' Vadam 10:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) NCIS Character Pictures GI Joe Ships Evening, my lord. I am wondering, and since Ajax ain't here, I was going to ask you: how much damage do railguns do? Oh yeah. How many crew are there on destroyers and freighters? If you could reply soon, I would like it. Thanks (Juan-a2401 02:53, April 5, 2010 (UTC)) IasGRAVIes. Btw, it won't let my iPod upload images. Does it require flash? Juan-a2401 22:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Porque? Your an admin, amirite? Why doesn't this site let my iPod upload images? Does it require flash? Any answer would be lieked Juan-a2401 23:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Urukai I was wondering if it is canon friendly to use Uruks from LOTR(The ring show)? But not as Uruks, asimilar but disimilar species, like a spieces on some planet without even weapon tech. It would be kinda cool for my Doisac Warriors thing.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 01:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What about physcal form and technologycal state?BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey LOMI. I need you to do an image search. Getting them is recommended. But if you can't send the site and I'll get to it. Also. I need you to think of names for ships. By that, I mean the name for the ship classes. Thanks. Cheers. Enjoy your spring break. Sorry Yeah... I kinda tried to send a message w/out subject. I wasn't sure if it had sent or not so I tried to be sure. Sorry for any confusion. Juan-a2401 23:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-113 (Scot 113) Hi! I created a page called SPARTAN-113 (Scot 113), and after (so much) editing the page for (MONTHS) awhile, it is finally canon friendly. Please remove the NCF banner as soon as possible, and I have asked this before, so atleast leave me a message. I find it a bit unfair that you will answer others' questions and not mine - Scot 113 02:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! You rock! - Scot 113 22:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! My bad, I thought I marked them all as minor. Though I think that 091 did more XD.-'H*bad (talk)' Actually wait no, I did mark them all as minor. I was just checking my contributions.-'H*bad (talk)' WTF Big Time Some person fucked with my pics on Doisac Warriors, and I wish I knew, but not even the history page does.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 03:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok A Ok, I was just moody that day, sorry, and it took me off guard and I thought someone was deleting the pics. I hope you understand.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Again... Yeah, somebody marked my page as NCF. Thanks. Also, Scot's a SPARTAN-III Headhunter, which are like SpecOps troopers. If you've read Halo: Evolutions, you know what they are. - Scot 113 00:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Bravo ONI Europe Go ahead! That's awesome! I want to read the whole thing when you get closer to being done! I give you full permission, just so long as you say that something like this doesn't actually represent the person whose name is used. :) Thanks for using me!-'H*bad (talk)' RE: Heralds of Chaos